Secretos
by ANGELIKL
Summary: Sherlock realmente esta nececitado de Casos.Ahora que esta de viaje Mycroft, nadie podria detenerlo. Pero una pequeña sorpresa llega,alguien que realmente no se esperaba y que gracias a el,John y Sherlock entraran a una aventura,llena de Secretos que seran revelados,esos que nunca se esperan. Mal sumary,en este fic es despues de la caida de Sherlock y que John nunca conocio a Mary
1. Capítulo 1 Que empieze el juego

Este es mi segundo fanfic,aqui en esta grandiosa pagina que es Fanfiction. Por lo cual les pido de corazon que manden sus comentario(todos son bien recibidos) para mejorar en mi escritura. De antemano les pido disculpa si hallan un horror ortografico.

Sherlock,tanto el de la Serie como el de los libros, no me es gracias a El Sr. Sir Arturt Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Yo solo creo ideas locas con ellos.

Este fic trascurre despues de la Caida de Sherlock pero aqui John nunca conocio a Mary

Sherlock realmente esta que,eso era porque desde su regreso(y despues de los buenos golpes que Jhon le dio al descubrirles vivo),aun no tenia tantos casos como antes. Hoy en especial,nadie,mas que John(que con cierta molestia, vivia de nuevo con el, en el 221B de la Calle Baker) se encontraban en casa;ninguna llamada de Lestrede,ningun experimiento,ningun cigarrillo.

-Estoy aburrido John,Aburrido!- decia el mas joven Holmes,dramaticamente en su sofa.

- Y que quieres que haga?- su amigo rubio volvio a sorber su taza de te,la cual,acababa de preparar.-No quieres salir?,dar un paseo?-

Sherlock solo atino el rugir,no se le antojaba hacer algo tan vano como el caminar o el simple hecho de hacer algo que no valia su esfuerzo.

-Y porque...-exclamo John titubiando-sabes olvidalo...-Sherlock lo mira,mostrando con su gesto que continue-Porque no le preguntas a..-Pero fue interrumpido por el detective.

-Mi "Querido" hermano ha salido del pais, por asuntos que alguien en un "pequeño" puestro en el gobierno solo puede hacer-dice con aburriento el joven de rizos.¨-Nesecito algo emocionante,algo nuevo..algo que valga la pena!-Sherlock se revuelve los cabellos molesto y se hace ovillo en el sofa,John solo lo mira,retira su taza de su boca y exclama.

-Y si...-pero fue interumpido por un ruido,tal vez mundano y simple para otros, pero para Sherlock significa algo mas:el timbre de su hogar siendo tocado con insistencia. Sherlock se levanta como John,el cual tambien capta lo que sucedio.

-Varios timbrazos...significa- dice el rubio.

-insistencia,prisa...-le sigue Sherlock.

-no es la poli...es..-prosigue John.

-un caso!-Luego se escucha la voz de la Sr Hundson que dice "Chicos,hay un niño que desea verlos".

-Un niño?-Responden los dos realmente no se esperaban eso. Luego lograron escuchan pasos ligeros y silenciarse,en la puerta efectivamente se encuentra un niño: Castaño,con un leve tono preciosos de un color piel blanca,como la leche,la cual parecia suave al eraalgo alto para ser un niño,pero sus facciones eran delicadas. Encima de su cabeza poseia una gorra cafe, un poco grande. Poseia una camiseta simple,unos pantalones de mezclilla,un par de tennis , un sudadera ligera y para finalizar un paraguas que junto a el estaba una mochila. El chico parecia agitado,pero claramente trataba de disimularlo.

-Oh Señor Holmes,soy William Robbinson nececito su ayuda.-El chico se acerco un poco,siendo observado,mejor dicho analizado por Sherlock,el cual al finalizar,sonrie levemente y le dice-Claro,podrias sentarte?- el niño asiete y se sienta-Quienes crees que te persiguen para matarte?-El chico realmete no parece sorprendido(eso hasta John lo vio)

-Vaya,realmente usted es bueno. .-El chico mueve su paraguas por el nerviosismo por recordarlo lo sucedido -Señor Holmes,es por mi padre...el- y el azabache le interrumpe- Tu padre,efectivamente,el cual trabaja en una empresa grande,con puestro alto o alguien que trabaja en el gobierno,tu madre acaba de fallecer,la cual se habia divorciado de tu padre hace mucho tiempo,por lo cual casi no lo ves,pero sientes un leve,uy leve aprecio hacia fallecer,quedaste en manos de tu padre,el fallecio de cancer,tu padre ahora no ha de estar en casa y tiene algo que unos maliantes quieren obtener,aprovecharon que el no esta y entraron a tu casa sin saber que su no tan conocido hijo estaba ahi. Te han visto,huiste y has venido aqui. Pero porque?,porque no eres ordinario,no no no-luego Sherlock se para para continuar- ,haz logrado llevarte contigo algunas pertenencias entre ellas el objeto que ellos quieren y sabes que es valioso,por eso eres muy listo debo decir.-Sherlock,sonriente,posa sus manos en sus labios como lo suele le emocionaba volver al juego.

-Oh le ha atinado,algo mas?-el chico parece retarlo,lo cual no le da buena espina a John.

-Que tienes en realidad 15 años ,que en realidad eres chica,rica por cierto,padre que trabaja en el gobieno britanico,tu madre murio,Tu nombre es Ana Elizabet S.M.R.,S. es tu tercer apellido ,no reconosco tu primer apellido pero si el segundo que es Robinson,que poca creatividad la tuya ,y como se tu nombre?,por las iniciales en tu paraguas,el cual es muy caro. Ahora Ana,tu sabes bien que te sigue,dinos.-John realmente esta sorprendido,como habia deducido todo eso?,luego aun mas el ver que el inocente niño se quitaba la gorra y la sudarera para trasformarse en una bella jovencita quien sonreia de manera triunfal. Esa sornisa...ya la habia, pero es de alguien a quien casi no ve,en donde la habra visto?.

Ella aplaude y dice:

-Realmete me ha sorprendido Sr. Holmes,ahora se que realmente podra ayudarme en este caso,le a atinado a casi todo.-Sherlock,sin hacerlo notar mucho,parece confundido,Ella vuelve a sonreir.-Si,le ha atinado a todo,pero mi madre murio por una tuberculosis,no soy tan rica como cree,usted conoce al que me persigue -John realmente no cabe de tantas sorpresas-Y se preguntaran quien sera tan importante para que Moriarty se preocupe...mi padre que, con tanto amor me regalo ese paraguas,su nombre es Mycroft Holmes. -

y ella finaliza

-Tio,nececito tu ayuda...-

Ahora es Sherlock el que entra en shock.

comentarios o alguna sugerencia porfas :D


	2. Chapter 2 La presentacion

Bueno esta es la siguiente parte de este fanfic que estoy paciencia aun soy muy noob para esto. Si les gusta comenten sobre que cosa les gustaria no les gusta,mmm...tambien comenten XD

Ya saben Sherlock no me pertenece,yo solo escribo porque me encanta esta Serie y los Libros Canon.

.-

Capitulo 2.

Sherlock no salia de su asombro. Mycroft "Gordo" Holmes casado?. Oh peor, Mycroft Holmes haber tenido una relacion intima con alguien y despues tener una hija?. Realmente,en toda la vida que lleva conociendolo,no esperaba que su hermano tuviese un "pez dorado" o algo por el estilo.

-Pero...como?- Balbuseaba John con el mismo asombro.

-Padre siempre ha sido muy discreto.-Empezo Ana-Bueno tio,lo que segun se tu no contactaste a mi padre durante mucho tiempo en que estuviste en drogas.-Ese comentario incomodo un poco a ,Hablaban del pasado de su mejor amigo.-Mi madre le amaba mucho, asi que le dejaba ir por ti cada vez que te pasaba algo. Mis primeros años fueron buenos,padre vivia con nosotros y lo veia seguido aun por su trabajo en el gobierno ...padre dijo que no podia vernos por cuidar al "Bebe" de su hermano.-

La Joven le miro con sus ojos esmeralda,en ellos demostraba que no le hechaba la culpa,si no mas bien que le recalcaba ese mal comportamiento.-No se preocupe Señor Holmes,padre siempre estuvo ahi,bueno,eso fue antes del divorcio.-John la mira preocupado,no tanto para demostrarlo pero Ana tenia ciertas habilidad de un buen Holmes-No se preocupe Sr. Watson,ellos no se separaron por cuestiones personales si no mas bien porque Padre no queria que a mi madre y a mi nos pasara algo.-

Microft ahora era un hombre con sentimiento?,realmente este dia que para Sherlock parecia aburrido ahora era como un sueño loco y absurdo.

-Bueno ese tiempo vivi con Madre,para entonses yo tenia 7 y el Sr. Holmes empezo a vivir con usted. Ahi,gracias a su blog pude conocer a mi tio,sus aventuras y las misiones que realizaran. Ahi supe de mi amor por los misterios sin resolver,los casos y asesinatos.-Sherlock ahora le miraba con confusion(si se podia mas).John no tenia lugar en su sorpresa.-Tambien me di cuenta de mis habilidades de deducir como Padre y el Sr. Holmes.-La chica se paro y reviso la ventana levemente,tratando de que la gente de fuera no la viera,vuelve a tomar asiento y continua

-Para resumir padre venia a visitarnos debes en cuanto,yo le pedia que me dejara visitarle a usted pero el me decia "no es el momento".Pasaron los años y fue cuando ocurrio lo de el "Ataque de Moriarty",que todos creian que usted era una farsa,su caida y nunca creo en lo que dice la prensa,por lo cual seguia al tanto de noticias de usted. Padre llego una noche,ese dia madre estaba muy mal de salud,pensabamos que se le dia me dio este paraguas con mis iniciales-dijo mientras se lo entregaba a Sherlock,el tocaba con las yemas de los dedos las letras pintadas de oro,mientras ella seguia su relato - El me abrazo y me dijo que usted..habia muerto.-La chica lo miro detenidamente,pidiendole con un gesto que se lo devolviera.-Yo sentia que me mentia,lo podia deducir pero no tenia bases y padre es bueno madre fue diagnosticada con esa estupida enfermedad y no pude hacer nada,padre desaparecio un tiempo y pues finalmente temine aqui en Londres. Yo vivia en Liverpool- La chica de cabellera rojiza se paro y volvio a mirar la ventana-Señor Holmes,ahora que al fin conozco a el hombre que vencio a Moriarty y sobrevivio...-

Sherlock la interrumpio diciendo-Microft sabe que estas aqui?-La chica se queda que metirle.-Entonses debes ir con el,no se llamale,no me metas en esto.-Sherlock se voltea para dirigirse a su cuarto,John lo mira enojado,y este que toma su brazo para detenerlo.

-Sherlock,debes ayudarla,es tu sobrina-

-Aun no estoy tan seguro-

-Aqui tengo mi acta de nacimiento y una prueba de ADN-

-Falsas-

-Si quiere hagamos otra prueba no hay problema,detective-

-Entonses vamos-

-Oigan!,dejen de pelear-John mira a Sherlock diciendo-El que no este tu hermano significa que actues asi con su hija como si fuera el-Luego se dirigue a Ana-Y tu,niña,Asi es como quieres que El te ayude?-Ambos Holmes bajan la cabeza avergonzados,bueno Ana mas que Sherlock.-Ahora quiero que ambos se comporten en especial tu Sherlock-Sherlock pone cara de indignacion ante esa declaracion pero calla.-Ademas ...-Ahora en sonido de la puerta tocando interrumpe en el 221B- Ahora quien sera?- Ana se enconge y entra en la cocina y se escode detras de ella-Que tienes?-Exclama John. Sherlock sono gruñe moleto,como se atreve esta mocosa en esconderse en su cocina,solo el podia hacerlo.

-Sherlock,te buscan- Ana solo hace mas que encogerse-

Quien creen que sea el que espera a Sherlock-

Pongan sus teorias en los comentarios.

ANGELIKL :D


	3. Chapter 3 Caso nuevo

Bueno, este es el tercer cap de este fic!

**Quien habra tocado la puerta del 221B de la Calle Baker?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se escuchan pasos fuertes en las escaleras. No parecen timidos sino de alguien que ya habia visitado esa casa con anterioridad.

- Detective Lestrede- Responde Sherlock con naturalidad-Que tienes para mi?, en que me neceitas ahora?-Le pregunta,trando de ver discretamente la cocina de su hogar.

-Oye, que tal si vengo para saludar eh?-Responde molesto I.D. hacia el de cabellos rizados.

-Ya,por la forma en que mueves tus dedos y las profundas ojeras en tu rostros no te ayudan. Dime de una vez?- Lestrede suspira dandole la razon.

-Maldito engreido, si necesito tu ayuda pero trata de no llamar la atencion si?, Ademas esto tal vez te incumba de cierta manera-explica Lestrede

John no entiende el porque Sherlock estaria ligado a un caso. Habra sido algo malo?

En cambio Ana esta detras de la cocina escuchandolo todo algo incomoda,se voltea de manera discreta hacia la pequeña sala y Observa a Greg pero este logra atrapandola.

-Que hace una niña en tu casa Sherlock?- pregunta algo alterado. John estan bastante nervioso y Sherlock simplemente resonde como si nada.

-Ella es Ana, Ana supongo que ya conoces al Detective Inspector Lestrede-

Ella muestra su mano en forma de saludo y la estrecha con la de Greg- Oh claro, como no conocerlo- Fue la imaginacion de Greg o ella le hablo con sarcasmo?

-Bueno como te decia, el caso es que ha habido asesinatos en Serie el dia de hoy. Que si como se que los asesino el mismo tipo, la misma forma de muerte,la misma arma y forma con la sangre de la victima una M antes de irse-

-Obviamente nadie lo a edificado porque no deja nada para ser identificado,ninguna huella,ningun cabello,ni siquiera saben como identificar el arma-Sherlock le dice esto miestras posa sus manos hacia sus labios,recabando toda la informacion. Pero Sherlock aun tenia una duda- Pero esto que tiene que ver conmigo?- Ana lo observa con cierto nerviosismo esperando la respuesta de Greg

-Porque el primer asesinato fue a el Señor James Cartus, un viejo jardinero que ese dia trabajaba en el riego de la casa de tu...hermano- Ana habre sus ojos de sorpresa y se levanta a tomar un poco de agua.

-El Señor Cartus...-exclama en susurro la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-Que pasa Ana?- Le pregunta un ahora preocupado Doctor. El se acerca a ella mientras El ID sigue su relato.

-Luego fue la muerte de Eleonor Rogers, una trabajadora de una libreria y finalmente un chico llamado Lucius Gregson cerca de un cajero automatico.-Ninguno se conocia-Pero se me hace raro que empezara en la casa de tu hermano,Sherlock. Sabes algo al respecto.-El dective asesor responde que no con la cabeza y le explica que el ahora esta fuera del cual tranquiliza un poco a Greg.

-Bien, nececito ver las fotos del caso y sus cuerpos ya que obviamente ahora no estan en la escena de ,eso lo hare despues. Te vemos mas tarde Robin- Responde Sherlock mientras indica o mas bien empuja de su departamento al detective. Pero antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara el susodicho menciona-Es Greg!-

Shelock mira a su sobrina, palidez leve de manera repentina, segun observa.- Te estuvieron siguiendo y mataron a las personas que estuvieron contacto contigo ´para darte una advertencia.-La chica realmente parece alterada pero trata de disimularlo,se para y ahora toma su mochila-Necesito ir al baño-Y se va rapidamente. En cuanto se escucha el seguro de la puerta,John se voltea a Sherlock acercandose a el.

-Que carajos esta pasando hoy Sherlock?-John pasa sus manos a su cara por causa de la frustacion- Tu hermano tiene una hija, Buscan algo que el tenia y pero ahora lo tiene Ana y la busca Moriarty. Como podria empeorar?!- Exclama John.

-Bueno John ya van 3 muertes-le dice Sherlock.

-Eso no es consuelo-

-Nunca dije que lo fuese-John suspira y voltea hacia su amigo. El doctor estaba realmente preocupado,no queria pasar algo parecido a "La caida de el gran Holmes".Realmente no soportaria que ahora realmente falleciera( y con inocentes consigo).Voltea su rostro para no ver a Sherlock.

-John,mirame-El mencionado obedece-Realmente es importante esto,no es solo un asesino sino la mente mas perversa que puede destruir Londres si asi lo desea. **Debemos hacerlo.**- John frustado acepta con su cabeza. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro. Era una nueva mision despues de tanto tiempo. Vaya realmente habia extrañado acompañarle.

Ana sale del baño con un pantalon de mezclilla,unos tennis, una camiseta de botones morada con una sudadera y gorra negra con una bufanda azul.-Estoy lista -

John sonrie de manera dulce al ver la bufanda. Se parecia mucho a la que usaba Sherlock pero este ultimo no le gusto en absoluto.

-Una bufanda azul enserio?- menciono de manera grosera.-Que poca orignalidad.

-Deja de ser tan lloron Sherlock, deberias tomarlo como cumplido-Sherlock hace un leve puchero antes de voltearse hacia la obviamente no dejaria las cosas asi.-Oh vamos John-responde Sherlock-Harry lleva tiempo teniendo un hijo adoptivo y no te lo ha presentado-

_Touche._Piensa Watson.

Ya estaban bajando escaleras cuando notaron que Ana iba tras ellos.

-Tu no iras-Responde Sherlock.

-Claro que si-Exclamaba Ana

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

Se podia notar la tension en sus ojos, la furia en ambos.

-Quieres galletitas niña?- la Sra. Houdson como sabia arruinar y a la vez ayudar ese tipo de momentos. John le agradecio con la mirada.

-Dejame hablarlo con el Ana, si?- John toma del brazo de Sherlock para hablar con el,miestras Ana se fue a hablar con la Sr. Houdson.

-Que te sucede?- Pregunto en susurro el rubio ex militar.

-Nada,solo que no llevaremos a esa mocosa- Pudo ver como escupia la ultima palabra.

-Pero es tu sobrina-John dice de manera como si fuese la mejor respuesta. Pero Sherlock no es muy unido a su familia.

-Es hija de Mycroft- _Que clase de escusa es esa? pensaba John_

-Y?,ella es igual de lista que tu?-

-No me compares John,por favor!-

-Pero debes ayudarla-Explico John-La ayudare-Fue su respuesta-Pero no la dejemos sola-

-Ella es solo una tonta niñita que se cree detective,una escusa horrible para saber que Mycroft no sirve ni para Padre-

-Sherlock!-John grito bastante moleto,causando que las "Chicas" voltearan a el. El voltea avergonzado. Sherlock en cambio no penso que John le gritaria,pero ahora solo calla y lo observa hasta que finalmente dice:

-Ademas estaria con la Sr. Houdson-

John suspira pero dice algo ultimo-Sherlock, Ella necesita tu ayuda, es un caso tuyo y por lo cual tambien victima,nececita acompañarnos para ayudar.-Sherlock solo gruñe pero no responde.-Ademas asi tendras tiempo para conocerla. Ella al parecer te admira. Vamos Sherlock.- No tiene escapatoria, ademas esta tardando en llegar a San Barts-Esta bien,pero si empieza a hacer tonterias o niñerias la regreso a patadas,entendido?-John solo rie y llama a Ana

-Bien iras pero trata de no llamar la atencion si?-

-Claro Sr. Watson, tendre mucho cuidado. Ademas ya soy una adolescente no soy una niñita.-Ella abre la y puesta y sale seguida por John

-Y el juego comienza- Y Sherlock los sigue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les este gustando

Ahora como le ira a Sherlock en la busqueda de Moriarty?

Ana lograra salvar ese preciado objeto y a la vez conocer mas a Sherlock?

Lograra John traer a ambos Holmes a casa sin que estre ambos se maten?

Comenten :D que eso me inspira


	4. Chapter 4 Taxi y a Bart,s

Oh hermoso capitulo 3 llega a mi. Bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap de este fin. Espero que les guste.

Oh y comenten sobre como les va pareciendo la historia y sobre todo sobre Ana

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cap 3

Al salir, ya Ana habia atraido a un taxi que los esperaba afuera.

-Muevanse, el taximetro corre- _esa niña me esta empezando a molestar _pensaba Sherlock.

Ya a dentro, fue diferente ya que anteriormente solo iban John y Sherlock. SOLO John y Sherlock. Ahora una adolescente se sentaba en medio de ellos dos. Sherlock solo podia repasar en su mente todas las cosas negativas de la situacion. espacio. Mayor peso, mayor gasto de gasolina.

John en cambio estaba bien. No por el hecho de que esten apretados, sino porque Sherlock le dio una oportunidad a Ana, una oportunidad de conocerse. El podia ver que realmente la chica apreciaba y admiraba al pelinegro. Sherlock se supone que es observador. Porque no lo ve?

Solo espera que se comporten y que no se maten entre si por mientras. O por lo menos sobrevivir a la mente de DOS Holmes.

-Y...- empezaba nerviosa la chica.- Estuve platicando con la Sra Houdson, es realmente dulce.-John podia ver la cara de amabilidad y respeto que le tenia a la señora-Ademas de que el que este saliendo con el vecino de enfrente, la esta poniendo de buen humor.-Vaya que rapido se acabo el encanto.

-Como lo haz sabido?-Pregunta John. Este observa de reojo a el otro Holmes, quien esta tambien poniendole atencion a la joven.

-Pues...su perfume, es caro pero ella no es de las mujeres que tienen perfumes caros a voluntad, por lo cual solo lo utiliza en momentos especiales. Ademas, observaba mucho la ventana, hacia la casa del vecino, no lo suficiente como si lo estuviese esperando. Mas bien por si lo alcanzaba a ver e ir a coquetearle.- La chica observa a Sherlock. Como si esperaba la aprobacion de El.

-Bien, y como haz sabido que la Sra. Houdson solo tiene ese perfume?- le interroga Holmes. La chica permanece callada y Sherlock al saberlo sonrie triunfal. Pero antes de mofarse en su cara ella vuelve a sonreir(esa sonrisa tipica en Microft) y responde:

-Porque cuando llegue no tenia ese aroma, ella al atenderme tenia aroma a galletas. Observo que el vecino se encontraba en casa y fue a retocarse un poco. Como lo se, por su labial, simple pero con color.-

Sherlock se quedo mudo y volteo hacia el otro lado. Ella se noto un poco ...Desepcionada? y volteo hacia Watson.

-Y Señor Watson, tengo una duda. Claro si desea contestarme.-

-Claro, pregunta.-Respondio tratando de ser amable con ella.

-Porque la Sra Houdson me dijo " oh querida,eres realmente linda, no espere que ellos fuesen a adoptar tan pronto, ni siquiera se que se casaran aun. Vaya estos tortolos con sus secretos". Estoy confundida.- Claro que ella no estaba confundida, solo queria picar al doctor un poco.

Y hablando de el , el estaba como un tomate maduro, pero se calmo rapido y respondio:

-Cla..claro que no. Ella desde que llegue cree que Sherlock y ...no es eso...realmente...enserio!-

-Tranquilizate John, ella ya lo sabe. Solo te da en tu "Talon de aquiles"-Le dice Sherlock tratando que esa chica no se saliera con la suya.

-Si doctor, solo queria que estuviese informado de la...errorea idea de la señora sobre mi identidad.-Ella rie levemente, John se molesta un poco mientras mira la ventana y Sherlock sonrie discretamente de lado miestras mira las calles de Londres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin llegaron a la Morgue de San Bart,s. Entraron a sus instalaciones hasta el lugar de trabajo de Molly Hooper. Ella parecia atareada, ya que caminaba de un lado a otro. Al entrar Sherlock se detuvo y sonriente hablo:

-Oh Sherlock bienvenido de nuevo, hace bastante tiempo que no pasas por aqui- inicia con melancolia.- Pero que bueno que regresan, supongo que vienen por el caso de los tres...-Pero ella no termino porque noto la presencia de la mas joven. La miro extrañada. Sherlock que hace con una niña?- Quien es?-

-Ella es..-Pero Sherloc fue interrumpido por Ana.

-Me llamo Ana Elizabeth Holmes. Supongo que usted es Molly Hooper, la medico forense, segun lo que me han contado es que es muy buena y que bha ayudado mucho en los casos.- Decia ella sonriente.

Molly estaba en Shock. Habia escuchado bien?. _Holmes. _El apellido resonaba en su cabeza. Acaso Sherlock tenia una hija. Pero si era un robot en persona!

-Muu...mu.. cho gusto.- Pobre la medico Forense, estaba como si le fuese a dar un tic.- Y cuantos años tienes?-

-Tengo 15 años- 15 AÑOS! eso significa que Sherlock habia sido enamorado de alguien hace mucho tiempo. Y si aun la amaba?. La pobre Señorita Hooper estaba maquinando la tenenovela en su mente.

John noto la confusion, y ya iba a decirle pero Sherlock lo detuvo.

-Molly, ella no es mi hija, es Hija de mi hermano mayor. **Obviamente.-** El de cabellos rizados reparco la ultima frase.

Su sobrina?. Wow eso resolvio todo su manojo de nervios. Pero se ponia nerviosa ante la ahora risa de Ana-Que tienes?-

-Es que no puedo creer la cara que puso al pensar lo contrario.** Obviamente** no tengo gran parecido a mi tio. Pero he de decir que su labial y su peinado no dice que fue una sorpresa nuestra llegada. Usted sabia, y por el celular que se encuentra cerca de la mesa de alli...-

-Lestrede te llamo para que no te sorprendiera mi visita. Ademas el perfume.- Continuo Sherlock

-Rosas-Ana lo miro

-Rosas-y el sonrio sadisfecho.

Molly estaba roja por que la atrapara. Pero para no verse mas mal dijo- Aqui esta el cadaver-

-Gracias Molly, y no te preocupes te perdonamos.-

Y John no podia mas resistir su risa discreta.

-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

Aqui acaba el cap

Como estara el cadaver?

Lograra sacar algo de info?

Sera Moriarty?

Trataron muy mal a Molly?

John sobrevivira a los Holmes?

Microft lograra ver a Ana?

Comenten porfavor :D


End file.
